


小妈文学

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Summary: 从他走进家门的那刻起我就发誓要撕开他那副伪装的和善嘴脸。





	小妈文学

小妈文学

 

说来他曾是我的幼儿园老师，我自小就是崇拜他的，即便温柔耐心，画画唱歌都是幼儿园老师入职便要必备的素养，我仍把他给我的每朵小红花，送我的每个纸折的小玩意儿都珍藏起来。 可我没想到后来他却成了我的家人，更可笑的是他竟在母亲还在世的时候便与那男人勾搭在了一起，最后终于取代了我那个委曲求全的生母，成了我的小妈。

 

从他走进家门的那刻起我就发誓要撕开他那副伪装的和善嘴脸。

 

捉弄一个接着一个，难听的咒骂也每每从我的口中吐出，可他还是那副样子，软软糯糯，年糕似的，那张笑脸依旧对着我，即便知道我从没动过那盒子里每日不同的精致饭菜，仍每天早上很早起床帮我准备便当，那天他在我的便当中多加了些炸鸡，用酱汁在上头画上个笑脸的模样，送到我手上时，嘴角上扬像极了只兔儿。“今天有你爱吃的炸鸡。”我不知怎的发疯，把他做好的便当倒进了垃圾桶，当着父亲的面，自然而然的给自己赢得了父亲的巴掌。那晚被掌掴的耳鸣让我很晚很晚才睡着，我贴着那面墙听着父亲的安慰声中他从啜泣再到发出绵软轻细的呻吟。也是那天晚上，我第一次尝到了长大的滋味。

 

和室的墙壁每每将他的动情透露于我，我抑制不住青春期的躁动，然后每夜梦中与他纠缠，几尽分不清梦与真实。 暑假的一日，闷热的午后，他原本是乘凉却躺在走廊的竹地板上睡着了，他身材娇小，肩膀也从宽大的T恤领口露了出来，我仿佛是做了一场梦，和每个压抑在被子中的虚幻不同，他身上的味道包围着我，起先迷糊着迎合，然后又抗拒，直至最后完全清醒却已然失去了抵抗的力气。而那朵压在头顶多日的云终于伴着他眼角滑下泪水的瞬间化成了雨，我也再懒得分辨他脸上的泪究竟是真是假。而这长大的滋味，和梦里的甜腻温顺终是不同，它原来是疼痛夹杂着咸腥气的。

 

我故意在他身体上留下痕迹，可他还是个厉害的演员，在来往于父亲病房与家的那个暑假里即便太阳再大他也是穿着立领衣服，一副温柔贤惠的做派。

 

那个暑假之后我逃出了那个家，听说他在我离家后给我父亲又生了个儿子，这家更是不再需要我这多余的人。可他每每给我发信息，让我多回去看看我爸，信息结尾总是带着个愚蠢的企鹅符号，我从没理会过，可终究还是回了家。那是父亲的葬礼，他抱着还未断奶的孩子，面上再没了往日的笑。他安静的坐着，黑色的衣服衬着他的脸也没了血色。看吧，没了观众，他也失了演戏的乐趣了。可我的心里却怎么也没有想象中看他伪装破碎的快意。

 

夜里他喝的烂醉，也不顾哭闹的孩子，闯进我的房里，他身形不稳却红着眼睛自己一件一件除下了身上的衣服，他主动跪在我的腿间，哭着求我，求我操他，我如他所愿，衔着他还在分泌乳汁的肿大乳头，狠狠的捅进他的生殖腔，他双腿环着我的腰，不住抽筋似的打颤，呻吟声也变得和我所熟悉的不同，沙哑而诱人，让我似乎又闻到了那年夏天雨水的味道。我全部都射了进去，看着他被快感填满而双目翻白，他尽力向我索取，摆着腰肢收缩着小穴又将我的性器刺激得硬挺，我埋在他充满奶腥气的胸口，把他的乳房肆意揉捏舔咬，只为听见更多他的声音，他捧着我的脸，小心翼翼的吻我的额头，耳垂，脸颊，却不敢碰我的嘴唇，也不知是不忍还是怎的，我主动擒住的他的嘴唇与舌头，缠绕间我竟真的尝到了梦里那种滑腻的甜味。

 

他的身体被开发的惊人，接吻都能让他舒爽的颤抖，我在他窒息前松开他的舌头，近距离的看着他上挑妩媚的眼睛，我依旧崇拜他，那些东西还放在我的柜子里不曾丢弃，他抚着我的头发，眼睛却不知看着哪里的空洞，他艰难的挺起上身，附在我耳边说，“孩子是你的。”然后颓然倒回床单中，格格地笑起来，我愣在那，阴茎滑出他的身体，只听他说，“你父亲只能用手和道具，他喜欢折磨我，看我濒死的样子。那孩子是你的，你父亲是被你气死的，你不知道我告诉他怀了你的孩子的时候他的表情有多精彩。”他笑的刺耳，我却并不生气，我翻过他的身子从后面再次插了进去，他的笑声遂变作了埋在枕头间的呻吟，我加大了力度撞击他的生殖腔口，他可怜的阴茎随着动作一股一股的将精液甩在他身下的被子上。他回头看我，脸上又挂上了笑。我不愿看他这样的表情，干脆将他的脸按进了枕头里。

 

孩子又哭了。

 

我在肢体的撞击声与婴孩的哭闹中隐隐听见他问，“说了长大要娶我的，你可是忘了吗？”

 

我没回答，在成结的瞬间，咬上了他的侧颈。


End file.
